oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bank
A bank is a facility that allows players to deposit, store, and withdraw their items. It is usually a standalone building, but it sometimes takes the form of a chest, or even a non-player character. A Bank Deposit Box allows players to deposit any items in their inventory, but does not allow for withdrawing items from their bank. The bank was later updated to have tabs for easier bank organization and the bank size was increased to 600 slots on 19 June 2014. Banks were updated again on 22 January of 2015 to 800 slots along with the Zulrah boss. Banks are often popular locations for trading as players are right beside where they can keep most of their money and items. Banks are indicated on the world map with a dollar ( ) icon. The tabs in the bank can be collapsed if right-clicked. Collapsing a tab puts all items in the tab into the main bank tab. A good way to withdraw a lot of items at once is to set the withdraw option to be very big, so the clicks don't have to be accurate; a good way to do this is to set the withdraw to max cash, which can be done by clicking "Withdraw-X", and type "2148m". Another withdrawing stategy is to do the math in the box, which can be done by doing k's or m's, k being 1,000, and m being 1,000,000. For example, to withdraw 100,000,000, you can withdraw 100m, or 100000k. See the Shortcuts section below for more info. Development history The RuneScape bank was added on 23 January 2001. Before May 2001, banks in RuneScape were only able to store coins. The use of pack mules, or separate accounts made solely to carry items, was common to hold additional items since space was limited. In RuneScape Classic, users had much less space. Before RuneScape Classic was made members-only, free users had one bank page, while members had four (upgraded from two pages). The banks in RuneScape were originally called the Bank of Varrock (as they were all branches of the main bank in Varrock), but the name was changed to the Bank of RuneScape. Addition of the Grand Exchange After the introduction of the Grand Exchange (on 26 February 2015 ) banks ceased to be popular centres of trading. Now, most transactions take place within the Grand Exchange. Unbankable items There are some unbankable items in the game, such as: * Genie lamps * Books of knowledge * Pay-dirt Bankers *'Bankers': Allow players to access their banked items, Grand Exchange collection box, and to change PIN settings. Present in nearly every bank (behind a bank booth), including the Grand Exchange (behind a desk). Identifiable by their grey suits, or by a huge sack on their backs (to represent the banked items that they have stored). *'Other bankers:' There are other races of bankers, such as ghost bankers, gnome bankers, fairy bankers, elven bankers, dwarven bankers, etc. They are similar to human bankers, but they're of a different race. *'Grand Exchange clerks': Allows players to access the Grand Exchange, the collection box, buy/sell history, and item sets. Found only in the Grand Exchange (behind a desk). These are the only NPCs that allow you to open item sets. They are easily distinguishable from bankers by their blue uniforms. Bank locations There are many banks scattered throughout RuneScape, and may be located in the world map with the chest ( ) icon. Some banking services charge commission. It may be a percentage of what's being deposited, or coins; an example of this is the Dwarven Boatman east of Arzinian Mine's entrance, who will store players' gold ore for 20 percent commission (or 10 percent with Ring of charos (a)), rounded up. Several banks have inaccessible areas, such as stairs, doors, fences, and basements. It is unclear what is actually in some of these areas. Bank facilities There are also other facilities that provide banking services to players in RuneScape. These facilities are similar to banks, but have limitations in their features. Bank deposit boxes Bank deposit boxes allow players to deposit items into their bank without having to enter the Bank PIN; however, players cannot withdraw items. They are available in most banks and in other key locations such as in Port Khazard. The deposit boxes are cylindrical in shape (in the banks). Bank chests Bank chests allow all transactions similar to a normal banker. Items from the Grand Exchange can also be collected from these chests. They vary in colour, and are available in places such as in the Lumbridge Castle cellar (during and after the Recipe for Disaster quest), Al Kharid Duel Arena, etc. Deposits Players can deposit ("bank") their items in two different ways: #The bank booth can be directly clicked to skip the banker's conversation and access their bank account, which is the fastest way. #Players can also right-click "Bank" on the banker to access to their bank account. #Alternatively, the banker can be clicked, and the player may open a conversation with the banker and then request access to their bank account through dialogue options. #Otherwise, players can click on a bank deposit box and deposit items without the need to enter their bank PIN, even if they have only just logged in. When a player has access to his or her bank, he or she can deposit items from inventory. Players can deposit 1, 5, 10, a custom amount (n''), "All", or "X" items in one menu. The "X" option allows a player to specify the quantity of items to be deposited, and lock in the custom amount (''n) until another "X" amount selected. This feature is useful for players depositing the same number of items repeatedly, such as during Runecrafting and Fletching. Some banks charge commission for using their services. The Dwarven Boatman and Odovacar are examples of this. Withdrawals Players can withdraw their items by either using a bank booth or talking to a banker. The bank account access procedure is similar to the deposit process. Once players have access to their bank account, they can then withdraw the required items. Similar to the deposit process, the player has several options for withdrawals: * Withdraw-1 - Withdraws one item. * Withdraw-5 - Withdraws five items. * Withdraw-10 - Withdraws ten items. * Withdraw-''n'' - Withdraws n'' items, where ''n is a custom amount based on the amount entered in the last "Withdraw-X" transaction. * Withdraw-X - Withdraws an x'' number of items. The "X" option allows a player to specify the quantity of items to be withdrawn, and lock in the custom amount (''n) for subsequent transactions. * Withdraw-All - Withdraws all items stored in the bank. * Withdraw-All but one - Withdraws all items (except one). This is useful for storing "placeholder" items, as not to disrupt the positioning of the item. If you withdraw all but one of an item that you only have one of, you get the message "You only have one of this item, so withdrawing all but one does nothing." Collection Players who are buying or selling items on the Grand Exchange can use the Grand Exchange Collection Box to receive their money they earned or the item they bought. The collection box is used to collect any cash or items from Grand Exchange trades that have been completed or partially completed. To open the collection box, the "Collect" option is used on the bank booth, the banker, or the bank chest. The Collection Box interface shows any completed trade in green. Players with on-going trades (i.e. large quantities or items which are difficult to buy/sell) can also collect their items (or coins) as the trade goes through bit-by-bit. Features Stackable items Most items stored in the bank are stackable, even if the item does not stack in the inventory. When there are multiple items stored, a number appears to the left of the item indicating the number of items. This number is truncated if it is larger than a hundred thousand (rounded down to the nearest thousand, and symbolised with a "K", meaning kilo or thousand), and if it is larger than ten million (rounded down to the nearest million, and symbolised with an "M", meaning mega or million). Tabs Players have an option to organise their bank items in up to eight separate tabs. The tabbed feature was introduced by Jagex, as players found it hard to organise items within the bank. With this feature, items with similar characteristics, such as items used in the Farming skill can be stored in one tab, while Fishing items stored in another. For members, it is recommended to make at least a "Quest" tab, a "Tool" tab and an "Armour & Weapons" tab, as there are lots of items that fall within these three categories. New tabs are created by dragging and dropping items to the "+" icon, creating a new tab. The symbol used for the tab will be the first item stored within the tab, and this symbol changes if the first item stored is changed. The "All" tab (labelled with the infinity symbol) shows all the items in that tab in addition to each of the other tabs, separated by a dividing line. To remove a bank tab, the tab may be right-clicked and the 'Collapse tab' option selected. In addition, the tab will also be removed if all items within the tab is emptied, or moved into the other tabs. Swap or insert With the "Swap" option selected, drag an item on top of another to 'swap' items. Thus, item (A) is swapped when another item (B) is dragged and dropped onto the item. Conversely, the "Insert" option allows players to drag an item in the space before or after another item to "insert" it, moving all other subsequent items along one space. Thus, item (B) will be inserted in between items (before item A), moving all items that follow along one space. Search The Search button is used for finding items in the bank. As more and more items are added into the bank, finding a particular item can be hard for some players. With the Search function, the item name (or part of it) can be entered into the Search field, and all other items will be filtered out, leaving items matching the name entered into the Search field. This provides easy access to rarely used items that need to be found quickly. Note/Item toggle The Note/Item toggle button is used to toggle withdrawals between noted form, or item in the original form. Most items within the bank can be withdrawn in noted form. This allows large amounts of unstackable items (such as ores and logs) to be withdrawn or traded without taking up a large amount of inventory space. To withdraw the items as notes, players have to click the "Note/Item" toggle button at the bottom of the bank interface. Clicking on this button again (i.e. toggle) allows the player to withdraw items in their original form. Items in note form cannot be wielded, equipped, or used in most skills. However, they greatly improve trading large amounts of unstackable items. Players can also cast Low Level Alchemy and High Level Alchemy spells on the notes to convert the items into coins. In RuneScape Classic, notes did not exist, but instead players would trade in bulk using certificates, which could only be made for certain items. Certificates were made by bringing the desired items to the "certer" NPCs, instead of simply withdrawing from the bank in certificate form. Every certificate was equivalent to five regular items. Dump backpack Clicking the Dump backpack button allows players to quickly dump all the items in their inventory into their bank. Dump worn items Clicking the Dump worn items button allows players to deposit the items they are wearing into their bank. Bank PIN The use of a 4-digit Bank PIN (Personal Identification Number) adds a significant extra layer of security to an account. It is optional, but recommended. Nonetheless, a fair number of players do not do so due to the inconvenience of entering a pin every time they log in to use their bank. Players may use the button located at the bottom of the bank interface to set up a PIN, or to cancel it. When the PIN is active, players must enter the four-digit number the first time they use the bank, or the Grand Exchange, after logging in. They need not enter it again for as long as they remain logged in. This means that even if a hacker is able to log in with someone else's username and password, the most they will be able to steal is any wielded items and whatever is in the inventory. They will not be able to access the contents of the bank or any cash or items on the Grand Exchange without knowing the PIN. However, it is essential that the PIN is hard to guess, as the 4-digit PIN may be known if it is based on common numbers, such as birth dates or numbers within the RuneScape username. Bank withdrawal shortcuts When withdrawing from a bank, the player can use the shortcuts "k" and "m". They stand for 'kilo' and 'million' respectively, 'kilo' is an old Greek word meaning 'thousand'. A player who wants to withdraw "1,000,000" coins for instance, you may simply type "1m". The shortcuts work with any number that doesn't go over the item limit, the shortcuts do not work together however, so if you wanted to withdraw 1 thousand million (1,000,000,000 or 1 billion) you would not be able to type '1km' or '1mk'. No other shortcuts exist than 'k' and 'm' at the current time. Trivia *If player tries to use Jagex Moderator command ::bank in a chat, they will automatically say "Hey, everyone, I just tried to do something very silly!" Notes See also *Bank chest *Bank deposit box Category:Mechanics